ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay
"We're saving a girl?! Is she hot?" Jay to Kai, LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Jay Walker is the Ninja of Lightning powers. Background Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. In the Ninjago movie, he is the opposite of Zane, as he always jokes around. His parents are Ed and Edna, and he was born in a junkyard. He is in thumb|300px|rightlove with Nya and appears to have been an inventor before becoming a ninja. Sensei Wu found him on a rooftop, after he crashed into a billboard while testing one of his inventions. He is also extremely quick thinking and innovative, not to mention how skilled in pick-pocketing he is, as when in the Ninjago movie he was able to steal one of the skeletons swords without them noticing to free him, Zane, and Cole while tied up. He is the second most impulsive after Kai and he was the first of the team to use Spinjitzu. He was the second ninja to unlock his full potential, he unlocked it in Once Bitten, Twice Shy when Nya kissed him. Appearance Jay has﻿ a blue ninja outfit, (''shinobifuku ''in Japanese) brown hair, and a cut in the eyebrow. In one bitten, twice shy, he has the same hair as LEGO Harry Potter's Remus Lupin. For more images on Jay's appearence in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the ninjas. He often cracks jokes, which are sometimes funny while othertimes are ridiculous. He is the most talkative, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and is good in battle. He takes interest in inventing, and likes the color blue. He is a bit cocky, much like Cole but he is also kind. He has a crush on Nya, and often stutters around her.Sometimes he messes up. Weapons Jay uses the Nunchucks of Lightning which can turn into Jay's Storm Fighter, (primary weapon), golden spear, and a katana. In ZX form he also uses a two-pronged weapon made of a chainsaw piece and two new blade pieces, called the double bladed sword.﻿ Appearances/Gallery * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Jay1.png|"We're saving a girl! Is she hot?" Jay2.png|Jay artwork lego-ninjago-minifigures-jay.jpg|Jay in Front, Side, and Back Jay_DX.png|Jay DX on spinner jay.jpg|Jay Holding a Spear Jay ZX.png|Jay ZX kendojay.jpg|Kendo Jay Jay3.png Jay and His Storm Fighter.jpg|Jay riding his Storm Fighter Jay6.png|Jay using Spinjitsu for the first time. Jay sleeping.JPG|Jay sleeping with his nunchucks Lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-post.jpg|Jay DX in the show. ImagesCA90NZ2Z.jpg|"Jay: Ninja of Lightning" book Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV jay as girl.png|Jay trying to get the Samurai's attention yea please dont make that again.png|"Yeah, please never make that again" jay in love.png|Jay all "Goo-goo" eyes over Nya DerpyJay.jpg $(KGrHqMOKiUE4sZHJPfpBOVQ6q8hJg~~48_3.JPG JayZX poster.png|Jay ZX artwork 111px-Screen_shot_2012-03-10_at_9.37.54_AM.png|Jay in casual clothe. Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago Category:DX Ninjas Category:ZX Ninjas Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitsu Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes